


The Key to Healing

by TheKrystalSakura



Series: Loving the Tekharthas [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cyborg!Zenyatta, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Meeting, Human!Mondatta, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sibling problems, Slow Build, Trans Character, suicide attempt tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrystalSakura/pseuds/TheKrystalSakura
Summary: (Title subject to change)Genji Shimada meets a mysterious omnic while climbing the mountains outside of Nepal, only to wake up and find himself in a strange monastery. When he meets the omnic again, it seems he has a secret to hide - a side more... Human. Genji and the omnic, named Zenyatta, then use their experiences to help each other heal. However, there is an old - and close-to-home - threat in their midst.Will Genji be able to save Zenyatta from not only an old enemy - but himself, as well?





	The Key to Healing

It was snowy and cold, but Genji Shiamda didn't care. He could barely feel the cold, harsh wind blowing in his face as he wandered, the snow crunching underneath his metal feet. Nobody would be looking for him, anyway. Overwatch had disbanded over a year ago, and his family thought he was dead by the hands of his brother. He walked carelessly, obviously uncaring if he were to slip and fall.

As he passed a large slab of rock, he could've sworn that he saw a glint of metal. He looked over, but when he saw nothing, he huffed, his breath turning to mist in front of him. He turned back to his journey up the mountain.

After a few moments, he heard a soft humming beside him and looked over. Floating beside him was a small metallic orb, glowing with a soft yellow light that radiated to himself. He frowned and tried to swing at the orb, only for it to dodge out of the way. He pulled out his sword and swung again, aiming to shatter it; however, it didn't work, as the orb once again retreated. "For the love of everything fucking holy..." Genji growled. A soft chuckle was heard behind him.

He turned, only to see an omnic dressed in yellow pants and a red sash. The omnic was floating, its legs crossed, and appeared to have nine glowing lights on its forehead, like a nine-spotted domino. He frowned and turned fully to face the mysterious - and apparently amused - omnic. "Is this yours?" he growled.

"It is," the omnic stated cheerily, almost as if a smile was making its way onto its metallic and emotionless face. "It helps people balance, and heal their injuries should they fall."

"Call it off," Genji demanded. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"No."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"I said 'no'. I would hate for a tourist to get hurt."

"I'm no 'tourist', omnic," Genji growled, "So leave me alone."

The robot floated forward, humming. "I will once you get to the city and find a place to stay."

Genji snarled this time, pointing his sword at the strange - and attitudinal - omnic. "Go away. I don't want an escort. If anything, I'd love to freeze into a block out here, but that's assuming I even  _could_. So I will say it again.  _Leave me alone_."

The omnic frowned and approached more, humming once again. "There is disquiet in your soul..."

"No shit, Sherlock." Genji kicked a rock toward the omnic, only to miss. "Didn't I tell you to go away?"

"You did."

"Then why are you still here? Take your- your  _thing_ and leave."

Suddenly, the omnic seemed to growl, and appraoched to the point that it was in Genji's face. " _I_ am going the same direction as  _you_ , traveler. If anything,  _you_ are in  _my_ way. So either your  _quit pouting_ and  _hurry along before sundown,_ or I  _mow you over_ ," it said, a sudden snarky attitude to its voice.

Genji, however, was not threatened, and instead chuckled. "Oooh, a threat from an omnic who looks about as fragile as a piece of paper! I'm  _so scared!_ " he chortled, smirking behind his mask.

The omnic was not pleased. It surged forward and plowed into Genji, throwing him backwards into a snowbank as it left. Its odd orb, however, stayed. The cyborg, enraged by the omnic's attitude and action, stood up and yelled into the distant snowy hills. "Take your fucking orb back, at least!" However, the omnic had disappeared into the snowy hillside.

Genji scowled and once again turned to the orb, swinging at it in an attempt to break it. However, once again, the piece of metal swerved out of the way. The vents on Genji's shoulders opened and released a puff of steam as he growled. "Son of a fucking bitch..."

The orb then motioned for the cyborg to follow the omnic's path, circling around him and then surging forward in a beckoning motion.

"Fuck off!" Genji snarled.

The orb bounced up and down, almost as if it was laughing before continuing to nod up the mountain. However, against the orb's advice, Genji promptly turned around and began to clamber down the mountain.

"I can't believe I have to deal with this bullshi-"

A sudden impact struck him in the back of the head, and Genji yelped before falling to a nearby slab of rock beneath him. He laid on the snowy rock for a moment, consciousness fading. The last thing he saw was a pair of metallic feet with yellow cloth covering them before he lost consciousness.


End file.
